hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukie Edogawa
was the wife of Makoto and mother of Oto. Her best friend was Miyoko Hase, the late mother of Tenma. Yukie was deeply affected by her friend's death. Following her family's bankruptcy, she lived in a small apartment with her daughter. She had a hard time adjusting to her new life at first. Biography Early life Yukie grew up with her elder sister, Taeko, whose personality was considerably different.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She attended an all-girls school from elementary to high school.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Yukie married her husband, Makoto, shortly after graduating college. It was against her family's wishes. Yukie became a housewife and never considered working.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Together they had one daughter, Oto. Makoto started a successful cosmetics company,Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 which allowed the family lived in Paris briefly.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Her best friend was Miyoko Hase, who went to the same college as her. In their adulthood, they regularly met once a month with their children, Oto and Tenma. They also hoped their children would marry in the future. An engagement between them was arranged around the time of Miyoko's death. The loss greatly affected Yukie.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto at Eitoku Early days When her husband's company went under, all of the family's things were repossessed.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Her husband left to work in Kyushu for a relative to pay off his debts.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She and Oto moved into a small apartment in Tokyo. Yukie thought it was important for Oto to continue attending Eitoku Academy, even expressing distress at thought of her quitting.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She missed her family's old lifestyle and found small ways to replicate it, such as cooking fancy food. Yukie was unaware that they could barely afford the meal.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Oto came home early and found her mother looking through photo albums. Yukie began talking about Miyoko and her last wish to see Oto and Tenma marry, which made her cry. Several days later, Oto had a fever Yukie went to a job interview for a supermarket position. It was her first time going for an interview, which made her nervous.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The same day, Yukie was given the job and taught how to work the register. She returned home that night and ran into Haruto Kaguragi dropping off Oto. He introduced himself and she found him very polite. Once he left, she jokingly asked her daughter if she was "two-timing Tenma."Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Yukie was nervous about going to work and took medicine to help her palpitations.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that day, she bought a kimono sash from a door-to-door salesman, thinking "it may come in handy in the future." When Yukie showed it to Oto, she became angry and yelled "We can't afford these kind of luxuries right now!" Oto then ran out of the apartment in tears.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Yukie went outside to look for Oto, whom she eventually found with Tenma. After saying goodbye to him, she promised to return the sash. Oto apologized to her mother for yelling at her.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Oto was late arriving home which worried her mother. She insisted that Oto call next time she was going to be late.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, Oto came to Yukie's work to walk her home. She told her mother about Tenma wanting her to quit Eitoku and transfer to Momonozono Academy, where Tenma went. Yukie simply told her "No." When Oto pressed her for reasons, she explained to her about her admiration of Eitoku and that she always wanted her child to go there.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, it was chilly outside so Yukie offered her old name-brand scarf to Oto. She refused it, feeling it was too fancy for a school uniform.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That December, Tenma was injured in Kyoto and Oto stayed to look after him. Oto called her mother to check in. Yukie assured her "Of course you should stay by his side. I'll be fine by myself."Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Start of Oto's third year ]] Six months later, Oto returned home after Tenma finished recovering in Kyoto. Yukie was happy that her daughter was able to start her third year at Eitoku "despite missing so much school."Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That summer, she went on a hot springs trip with her coworkers while Oto was away for Eitoku's summer school trip. She left a note in case Oto returned home early.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Yukie came home, she found that Oto had indeed returned early. They sat down to eat manju together, which Yukie had brought home as a souvenir.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple days later, Oto asked her mother if she could go to America with a friend.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She explained to Yukie about her break-up with Tenma. Her mother cried but was understanding, saying "I have no right to dictate your life." She gave Oto permission to go on the trip, hoping it would lift her spirits.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Yukie contacted the Hase family about breaking the engagement. Tenma's father was "very disappointed" and requested a meeting. Oto arrived home later, deciding not to go to America after all.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Yukie caught a cold before the meeting and was unable to go. Oto then went by herself.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 While Oto was out, the Kaguragis' butler delivered a yukata. Yukie apologized for not going, when Oto returned home.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Oto suddenly left the apartment. Haruto explained to her mother that Tenma was going away. He then made a mistake by mentioning that he had previously spent the night alone with Oto. Yukie became angry and kicked him out. When Oto returned, she accused Haruto of "hindering Tenma somehow." Oto yelled at her and she went into the wardrobe, only coming out for meals.Chapter 81, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A week later, Yukie was still not speaking to Oto. An employee of Airi Maya's came to tell him that Oto was spending the night with her. To herself, Yukie said "We should end this fight soon."Chapter 82, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She went to Airi's house to bring Oto home, feeling they should "learn to live together in harmony."Chapter 83, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Thus, she was livid when she learned that Oto was not with Airi. She forced her to take her to Oto. They found her and Haruto in a compromising position. Without letting anyone explain anything, Yukie dragged Oto into the car. She then revealed that she had contacted her father and asked him to return to Tokyo soon.Chapter 84, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, she informed Oto that Makoto was returning home that night. She also said that he wanted to meet Haruto the following weekend to find out "whether he's worth jilting Tenma over."Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Makoto's return says goodbye at the train station]] On the day of, Yukie made Makoto wear a suit, telling him he must not "be taken advantage of." She then began arguing with Oto about Haruto, even claiming "Haruto screwed with Oto's mind." Yukie and Oto stopped fighting once Makoto told them to stop. The Edogawas then sat down to wait for Haruto. They ended up waiting for four hours, while Haruto was taking care of his friend at the hospital.Chapter 91, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When he finally arrived, Yukie was livid about the whole situation. She confronted Haruto about making them wait "while he attended to someone other than Oto." Yukie obstinately advised her daughter to break up with him, insisting "Right now, I'm thinking of you." Makoto interrupted and took Haruto outside to talk it out. He returned without Haruto, causing Oto to rush outside. Yukie called after her.Chapter 92, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Oto went to Los Angeles to visit Tenma. Yukie and Makoto were later visited by Amei Hanawa, who explained why Haruto was late the other day. Once she left, Makoto told Yukie about starting up a company with relatives in Kyushu. He then asked her if she would come with him.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Oto returned home, they found her with Haruto and two strangers. Yukie had evidently accepted Haruto finally, asking him politely if he had been in Los Angeles with Oto. Makoto then revealed that they would be moving to Kyushu.Chapter 104, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The couple objected. Makoto then told them about arranging to have Oto stay at Yukie's sister's apartment building. Despite setting up the plan earlier, Yukie cried saying "I don't like this one bit!"Chapter 105, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She cried again when Oto saw them off at the train station. Makoto had to calm her down.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Her most noticeable trait were her eyes, which seemed to always be shut. On occasions when she was mad, her eyes opened terrifying others. Yukie wore her hair in a short-bob that curled on the ends toward her face. Her bangs were parted to the left. She dressed nicely, despite her tight budget. Her wardrobe consisted of nice skirts, blouses, and sweaters with accessories. As she became use to new life, she began dressing more casual. Personality and traits Yukie was generally highstrung and nervous. She suffered from heart palpitations when she was around others. Her sister described her as "straitlaced," which was likely a cause of her sheltered life. Yukie was slow to adapt to her new life after her husband's company went bankrupt. She had previously enjoyed a lavish lifestyle and missed many things about it. Yukie slowly accepted it after getting a part-time job. She was also prone to dwelling on the past, since she missed her late best friend among other reasons. At times, she was oblivious to Oto's feelings. An example being Oto's engagement to Tenma, who Yukie loved like a son. Once Oto told her it was over, Yukie cried but accepted her decision, having grown as a person. Later, she became stubborn about disliking Haruto, whom Oto began dating. She only changed her mind once her husband intervened. His calm and collected personality was a good match to his wife's. Behind the scenes as Yukie]] *Yukie makes her first appearance in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Her given name was not revealed until chapter seventy-four. *She is played by Momoko Kikuchi in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Her portrayal closely follows the manga for the most part. However, she is not stubborn like her manga counterpart and seems to have rethought Oto's and Tenma's engagement by the finale. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Edogawa family Category:Tokyo residents